leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Morning Sun (move)
Morning Sun (Japanese: あさのひざし Morning Sunlight) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation II. Prior to Generation III, it was the signature move of . Effect Generation II Morning Sun restores the user's current based on the weather and time of day. In day and at night, during no weather it restores ¼ total HP, during harsh sunlight it restores ½ total HP, and during other weather it restores ⅛ total HP. Except in link battles, the move restores twice as much HP in the morning. Generation III onwards Morning Sun restores the user's current HP based on the weather in the battle. During no weather it restores ½ total HP, during harsh sunlight it restores ⅔ total HP, and during other weather it restores ¼ total HP. Morning Sun can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining an extra appeal point if the move was used in the prior turn. It is also part of a Contest Spectacular combination and will give an extra three appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Morning Sun, all of the user's lowered stats are reset. Description |Allows HP to be restored by the morning sunlight. In battle, half the user's max HP is restored.}} |Restores HP (varies by time).}} |Restores HP. The amount varies with the weather.}} |Restores the user's HP. The amount of HP regained varies with the weather.}} |The user restores its own HP. The amount of HP regained varies with the weather.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 33 |33|33}} 17 |17}} By |✔|✔|✔}} |✔|✔|✔}} Special move Generation III }} }} }} }} }} Generation V - }} - }} By Generation II Generation IV }} Generation V }} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Morning Sun heals all team members for a fixed amount of HP depending on the weather: 50 HP under clear weather, 80 HP under sunny weather, 40 HP under cloudy weather, 30 HP under sandstorm, 10 HP under rain and hail, and 1 HP under snow. Description |Restores the HP of the user and team members on the floor. The amount of HP regained depends on the weather.}} |Restores the HP of the user and team members on the floor. The HP amount regained depends on the weather.}} | }} |It restores half the HP of you and your teammates on the floor. During a Sunny condition, it restores your HP even more. During a Rain, Hail, or Sandstorm condition, the amount regained goes down.}} |It restores the HP of you and your teammates in the same room. If it's sunny or in harsh sunlight, it restores your HP even more. During rain, heavy rain, hail, or a sandstorm, the amount regained goes down.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=晨光 |zh_cmn=晨光 |nl=Ochtendzon |fi=Aamuaurinko |fr=Aurore |de=Morgengrauen |el=Αυγερινόφως |id=Cahaya Mentari Pagi |pt_br=Sol da Manhã |pt_eu=Sol Nascente |it=Mattindoro |ko=아침햇살 Achim Haetsal |sr=Jutarnje sunce |es=Sol Matinal |pl=Poranne Słońce |vi=Tia Sáng Ban Mai }} Category:Status moves that heal the user immediately de:Morgengrauen es:Sol matinal fr:Aurore (capacité) it:Mattindoro ja:あさのひざし zh:晨光（招式）